Kidnapped
by Shiek 2
Summary: Chase kidnaps Reid. Caleb loves Reid and he and the others have to some save him. Crappy summary and title I know. Pairings: CalebReid onesided ChaseReid and possible PogueTyler. SLASH don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this thought came to me, and wouldn't leave me alone until I put it down on pencil and paper so I decided to share it. Beware 'cuz this prolly sucks. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

Caleb shifted his feet nervously. He and the other Sons were waiting for Reid to show up so they could join the party in the dells below. The kids of Spencer Academy had decided to have a second party here since the first was crashed by the cops showing up. Caleb was beginning to worry. The blonde bad-boy was usually the first one to arrive at a party, rarely did they have to wait for him to show. He smiled, relief flooding through him, when he saw Reid making his way towards them. His smile soon turned into a frown when he noticed Reid's eyes were as black as the night sky above them.

"Hey Reid." Tyler greeted smiling at his best friend, not noticing his eyes. He started to walk towards Reid, but Caleb grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back towards him and Pogue.

"Baby boy, stay back. There's something wrong with him." Pogue said eyeing Reid warily. Tyler shot him a confused look. He looked back at Reid, examining him closely, gasping when he noticed his friends eyes. Caleb's frown grew deeper his eyes narrowing as he noticed something was off. Reid's posture and the way he carried himself was different. He also noticed that his usual confident cocky grin was replaced by a wicked and almost evil smirk.

"Where's the real Reid?!" Caleb snarled angrily, ignoring the confused looks Tyler and Pogue were giving him. He watched as the imposter threw back his head and let loose a harsh laugh.

"You caught me Caleb. I knew you would notice, but I thought the others would too. I mean he's your friend and you can't tell the difference between me and him? Pathetic!" The fake Reid taunted. Suddenly the image of Reid disappeared to reveal Chase. The others gasped in shock. Chase smirked and, tapping into the power, threw them to the ground and held them there. He casually strolled over to where Caleb lay.

"What did you do to Reid?!" Caleb spat angrily. Chase, looming over him, put a finger to his chin in mock thought.

"Oh nothing compared to what I'm _going_ to do to him. So far I've only knocked him out and kidnapped him. I can see why you love him. He's like an innocent golden-haired angel, when he's without the mask or when he's sleeping, but he won't stay that innocent for long. I'll make sure of that." Chase said smirking.

"You bastard!!" Caleb snarled.

"Oh that stings, Caleb!" Chase said in mock hurt. "Well I should be getting back. I've got to return to torturing Reid. Don't worry, I'll send him your love Caleb." Chase said disappearing. After he was gone they could move again.

"Caleb, did he mean that you love Reid?" Tyler asked curiously.

"That's not important right now. We've got to hurry and find Reid. There's no telling what Chase will do to him." Caleb said worry and concern lacing his voice. _'Just hold on, Reid. I'm coming. Just hold on.'_

Sorry for the short chapter! Is it good or bad? Should I continue or no? Please review because I don't know if this is any good or not. Thanks a bunch for reading! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Here's the next chapter since you all seemed to like it. Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed!!! Hopefully you all like this chapter as much as the first! XD It might be short since I'm kinda racing against time at the moment. lol.

**Dislaimer**: Don't own. Wish I did.

Reid woke groggily and sat up slowly, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He sat there trying to remember what had happened yesterday. It all came rushing back to him. Chase had shown up, with an evil smirk on his face, and knocked him out. He looked around at his surrounding, but before he could figure out where he was Chase suddenly appeared in front of him. Reid jumped back, Chase's sudden entrance had frightened him. He stood there panting, trying to calm himself down.

"Did I scare you?" Chase said laughing. Reid glared heatedly at him. Chase held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, geez. By the way, what are you doing up? You took quite a blow to the head." Chase said reaching up to touch it. Reid flinched away from his touch and glared at him defiantly.

"Yeah. Thanks to you!" Reid said, his eyes darkening. He threw Chase backwards, and tried to escape. But Chase got up quickly seemingly unaffected by Reid's attack.

"Oh fiesty are we? You know I think you need a longer nap." Chase said, his eyes darkening as well. He threw a wave of power at Reid, but Reid dodged it. He had almost made it out when he felt something collide with the base of his neck, and his world went black.

Chase stepped out of the shadows, smirking. He gently picked Reid up and cradled him to his chest. He walked back over to te bed carefully laid the unconscious boy down. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed lovingly stroking his hair and watching him sleep. _'God he's so beautiful. Caleb will never have him, because I'll make him my own and no one elses.'_ Chase thought formulating a plan to get Caleb out of the way.

(Scene Break)

Caleb paced back and forth in the basement of the Danvers first colony house. He and the other two Sons had been trying to figure out where Chase would take Reid.

"Caleb! You better get up here!" Gorman yelled from upstairs. Caleb raced up the steps as fast as he could.

"What is it Gorman?! What's wrong?!" Caleb asked worried. Gorman turned to him grim faced.

"Some kid dropped this off, saying an older boy gave him money to do it." Gorman said handing a black video tape to Caleb. Caleb took it and read the sloppy hand writing on the tape.

_With Love,_

_Chase Collins_

Okay sorry for the short chapter. I gotta problem. I don't know where Chase should hide Reid. You gotta suggestion please put it in your review. Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please revew!!! Hopefully you all liked this! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks for all your wonderful suggestions but I think I'm gonna go with...well I won't tell you, I don't want to spoil the chapter in any way. Hopefully you all like this!! XD

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Wish I did.

Caleb glared at the tape as he put it in the vcr. He pressed play and prepared himself for what could be on the tape, Tyler and Pogue doing the same. But nothing could prepare them for the sight that greeted their eyes. They watched as Chase appeared on the screen with an evil smirk on his face and they could hear heavy breathing in the background.

"Hello Caleb. I was having a little fun with Reid and I thought, why not share our fun with the others? Which is where this tape comes into play. Enjoy!" Chase said backing out from in front of the camera to walk over to where Reid was on his hands and knees panting heavily.

"You bastard!" Reid panted out, glaring up at Chase defiantly.

"Now now Reid. Is that any way to talk to your host?" Chase said pulling him to his feet by his hair. Then he threw a wave of power towards his captive, knocking him into a wall. Caleb winced as he heard a sickening crack after Reid hit the wall. He watched in horror as Reid slid down the wall, pain etched on his face with a small trickle of blood leaking out of his mouth. Reid got up slowly, wiping the trail of blood away from his mouth. His own eyes darkened and he threw a lamp at Chase's head. Chase ducked and tackled Reid, jostling one of his now broken ribs. Reid bit his lip to keep from crying out. Caleb sat there horrified and angry, knowing there was nothing he could do to help. As the torture session went on Caleb grew more and more worried about Reid's chance of survival. Eventually Reid couldn't help but scream in pain. Caleb couldn't blame him, Chase had beaten the poor boy half to death. He only stopped after Reid had finally given into his body's desires and passed out. He picked his captive up and crossed the room gently laying him on the bed. He turned back to face the camera.

"See Caleb? Wasn't that fun? If you want him come and try to take him, but first you have to figure out where he is. Tata for now." Chase said smirking as the screen went blank. Caleb looked over towards the others and saw Tyler with his face buried in Pogue's shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. Pogue was comforting the younger boy, but he had tears streaming silently down his face. Caleb himself wanted to cry, he had let Reid down. Reid was one of the youngest member's of the Covenant but he was being tortured needlessly without mercy, and it was all his fault. Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall, but he quickly wiped them away. Right now he couldn't cry no matter how much he wanted to, there would be time for that later. RIght now Reid needed his help and he was going to find him no matter what the cost. He quickly stood and hurried out of the house to his car.

"Where are you going, Caleb?" Gorman asked.

"I'm going to see if I can find out where he is."

"Well you could always check Chase's family manor." Gorman suggested. Caleb nodded.

"Thanks Gorman." Caleb said gratefully climbing into his car. Pogue and Tyler ran out and climbed in as well. Caleb shot them a confused look.

"We want to help Reid too. There's no way that bastard Chase is gonna take him from us." Tyler said worrying for his best friend. Pogue nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Let's go." Caleb said driving off towards the Putnam colony manor.

Sorry for the short chapter!! Hopefully you all liked this!! Thanks a bunch for reading!!! Please review!! Also I won't be able to update for awhile I got suckered into going to church camp. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back from camp!! YAY!!!!! And I'm updating this!!! YAY!!! Anyways here is the 4 chapter of Kidnapped. It might come out later than I wanted it to, 'cuz my internet's acting funky. I have fast internet but it always goes out at the most inoppurtune times. Cry with me. XD

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Wish I did though.

Chase smirked as he returned from leaving the other Sons a little suprise in the old Putnam colony manor. He entered the abandoned building he had rented out and walked up to the bedroom where his captive was unconscious. He was ready to wake Reid with another round of torture when baby blue eyes snapped open. They spotted him and instantly turned into a vicious obsidian. Reid punched him square in the jaw, despite his injuries, then used the power to throw him against a wall and hold him there. Chase struggled but Reid took a lamp and hit him in the head with it, rendering him unconscious. Reid dropped the lamp and quickly ran from the room. He saw a cell phone laying on a counter, so he grabbed it and frantically punched in Caleb's number.

"Hello?" Caleb answered, confused as to why an unknown number was calling him. He and the others had almost made it to the Putnam colony house.

"Caleb? Oh thank god! It's me Reid. Listen don't go to the Putnam colony house!"

"Reid? Are you alright? Where are you?!" Caleb asked while quickly manuvering his car back towards town, ignoring the confused and worried looks Tyler and Pogue were shooting him. Reid quickly ran to a window and spotted the library.

"I'm in an abandoned building near the public library. Whatever you do don't go to--AHH!!" Reid let loose a blood curdling scream as Chase cast a spell on him that made him fell as if he were being ripped apart from the inside out.

"Reid? Reid?! REID!" Caleb shouted.

"Why hello Caleb. I'm afraid Reid's a little busy at the moment."

"Chase. What did you do to him?!"

"Oh just a little torturing spell as punishment for telling you about my plan." Chase said grinning wickedly as he picked Reid up by the throat. "Would you like to talk to him?" Chase said as he put the phone to Reid's mouth. Reid could only get out choked gagging noises. Chase laughed and threw him to the ground. Reid gulped in the precious air greedily.

"Chase for every injury you inflict upon him, I do to you only ten times worse!" Caleb growled as he sped off towards the building Reid was being held captive in.

"I'll be waiting Caleb." Chase said hanging up the phone and glaring down at his writhing captive. He kicked Reid in his broken ribs. Reid groaned loudly, from both the kick and the spell. "You just HAD to tell him, didn't you? I could have been rid of Caleb for good, but you had to go and fuck everything up!" Chase yelled angrily, pulling Reid up by his hair. Reid glared at him defiantly and spit blood in is face. Chase growled and pushed Reid into a chair. He broke the spell and repeatedly punched him in the face and torso until he was dazed and close to unconsciousness. He then tied Reid to the chair.

"Now be a good boy and sit here until Caleb and the others come." Chase said finishing the last knot, patting Reid's face as he stood. Reid hissed in pain as he hit one of the many forming bruises on his cheekbone. He watched Chase leave and tried to focus enough to Use to get free, but the darkness was quickly closing in on him dragging him down into the depths of unconsciousness. _"I hope you hurry Caleb. I don't know how much more I can take." _Reid thought as the darkness finally claimed him.

Sorry for the short chappie! Gosh dang it! I promise I'll write a long one...someday. Hope you all like this chappie! If you didn't tell me and I'll redo it, 'cuz I understand if you didn't like it. Camp sucked 'cuz I had absolutlely no time to write. :( Thanks a bunch for reading! Please Review! XD


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaaaaaaaaack!! For a little while anyways. I'm gonna update as much as I can but we have practice 2 times a day this week so please bear with me! Sorry!! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

Caleb quickly put the car in park as he pulled up in front of the abandoned building where Chase was holding Reid captive. He scrambled out of the car Tyler and Pogue following suit. They burst through the front doors and ran inside, searching for any signs of Chase or Reid. When they found nothing on the main floor they quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor. They stood there at the top of the stairs listening for any signs of life. When they heard faint uneven breathing from a nearby room the made their way towards it trying to be as quiet as possible. Caleb pushed through the door and was shocked at the sight he found. Reid was unconscious and tied to a chair, the moon light shining in from the window illuminating his pale form. Caleb saw the motley of injuries that decorated his body and felt his rage grow. Chase would pay dearly for hurting Reid, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He hurried over and began untying Reid. He looked up when he heard a soft pain filled moan. He watched as Reid's face scrunched up and his eyebrows twitched together as if he were trying to wake. Caleb manuvered himself so he was in front of Reid. Eyelids parted slowly to reveal hazy baby blue eyes staring at Caleb.

"Caleb?" Reid asked still disoriented.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry we're gonna get you out of here. Your safe now Reid." Caleb said reassuringly, moving to finish untying him. Reid nodded gratefully and closed his eyes. As soon as he was finished and had discarded the ropes Reid fell limply into his arms. Caleb knew he didn't have time to stop and examine the damage Chase had done, because he knew Reid needed a hospital, fast. He secured Reid in his arms and began gently carrying him out of the room. He and the other Sons had reached the main floor and almost made it outside, when Chase came up from behind them and threw himself into Caleb's back. Caleb grunted, falling to the floor dropping the unconscious Reid. Caleb tried to reach his limp form but Chase stepped in front of him, seperating him from Reid. Chase picked Reid up by the throat and started strangling the younger boy. Baby blues eyes snapped open and a muffled gasp managed to slip through Reid's mouth before Chase completely cut off his air way. Caleb pulled himself off the floor and lunged at Chase. Reid fell to the floor a loud groan escaping his throat. He turned to position himself so he could see what was going on. He saw Caleb straddling Chase and beating him to a bloody pulp. He felt strong arms tug on him and soon found himself being carried away by Tyler.

"No! Tyler let me go! I need to help Caleb!" Reid pleaded with a raspy voice, struggling against Tyler's strong arms. His throat felt like sandpaper and it was very painful to talk, let alone raise his voice. Tyler looked down at the struggling boy with sympathy.

"Reid! Your in no condition to be fighting! Besides Pogue's gonna stay and help Caleb while I get you to a hospital." Tyler said being as gentle as possible. Reid shook his head defiantly. Then his adreneline faded and he felt the pain come back with full force. Tyler looked down at him worriedly and hurried to the door, carrying him outside to his Hummer as gently as possible. Reid looked back to the building where Caleb was fighting Chase before his world went black and he passed out.

**A/N**: Darn! I finally update this story and I can't write a long chapter! Hope you guys liked it 'cuz it took me forever just to come up with this much! lol XD If you don't like it I can redo it. Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review!! Sorry it was so short!


	6. Chapter 6

M'kay. Updating as much as possible, I promise! Thanks for all your wonderful and awesome reviews! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

Caleb watched the weak comatose boy resting peacefully on the hospital bed. The stark white sheets contrasted with his pale skin and blonde hair. Inside he was beating himself up for even letting Reid get kidnapped in the first place, if he hadn't allowed this to happen Reid wouldn't have gotten hurt like he did. Caleb had beaten Chase to a bloody pulp but he had still managed to escape from Caleb and Pogue. Caleb felt rage as he looked upon the wounds that had been inflicted on Reid.

Chase had not only wounded Reid physically but emotionally as well. Each night Caleb would wake up to Reid crying out and tossing fitfully in his sleep, until Caleb whispered words of comfort in his ears. Tyler had tried to help one time by rubbing Reid's arm comfortably, but Reid had flinched away from his touch and Caleb could see the deep hurt in the younger brunettes eyes. In a kind of selfish way Caleb was glad Reid only responded positively to his touch, but he was also worried that when he finally woke up he wouldn't be able to trust anyone else. Caleb had asked the doctors time and time again when Reid would finally awaken from his comatose state. Each time they told him "He'll wake up soon" or "It should be anyday now", they told him this with a fake reassuring smile for his benefit, it wasn't the truth. Caleb was afraid that if Reid didn't wake up soon he would begin to lose hope.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Reid explored the darkness that surrounded and swallowed him. He had been floating in this seemingly endless unchanging dark abyss for what seemed like years. It felt like he was a prisoner of the darkness, surrounded by the memories of the time he had been forced to spend with Chase before Caleb came and rescued him. Caleb...he couldn't remember who that was but he felt a strong connection between himself and this unknown Caleb. He remembered who Chase was but he couldn't remember who Caleb was, and he was terrified because he didn't know why._

_"It's time for you to wake up." An ominous voice told him._

_"Who are you?" Reid asked the darkness._

_"No one of importance, but you need to be waking up soon. Caleb needs you."_

_"Oh, but who is Caleb?" Reid asked puzzled._

_"You've forgotten already? He's the one you love." The voice replied, amusement sparkling in its tone._

_"The one I love..." Reid trailed off in deep thought. "If I love him does he love me?"_

_"Yes, he cares for you very deeply Reid. Now hurry and wake up, he's waiting."_

_"Okay." Reid said nodding like a small child._

_"One more thing Reid, I'm very proud of you son." The voice said pride and love swelling in the words._

_"Dad?!" Reid asked the darkness, looking around frantically._

_"Time to wake up." The voice replied sadly as Reid was thrust back into the conscious world._

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Caleb's head snapped towards the bed, as the boy occupying it let out a low groan. Reid's eyes opened slowly, waiting for his vision to clear. Then he bolted up in bed, instantly regretting it as his body punished him by sending waves of agonizing pain through him. He curled in on himself until the excrutiating pain became a dull throb. He uncurled from himself and examined his surroundings. He was in the hospital judging from the plain white walls and beeping heart monitor. He noticed Caleb sitting next to his bed with silent tears streaming down his face.

"Hey." Reid greeted in a raspy voice, grinning cheekily. Caleb shook his head, smiling through his tears, and wrapped his arms tightly around Reid. Reid wrapped his own arms around Caleb, inserting his head in the crook of Caleb's neck, sighing contentedly. Caleb pulled Reid's chin up, gazing into his eyes for a long moment. Then, much to Reid's suprise, Caleb pressed his lips against Reid's. Reid got over his shock and responded, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Delighted Caleb nibbled on Reid's lower lip causing the younger boy to gasp. Caleb took this chance to slip his tongue inside the other's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Their tongues battled for dominance, ending with Reid yielding control to Caleb who continued to explore, loving the sweet taste of Reid's mouth.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them break apart, panting for air. They turned to face the door finding Pogue standing there looking amused. Caleb and Reid grinned shepishly, Reid turning a bright red and Caleb scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh don't stop on my account. I'm sure a good game of tonsil hockey would be invigorating right about now." Pogue teased coming into the room followed by a bright red Tyler. "He came in and found you two with your tongues down each others throats and came and got me." Pogue explained at Caleb's questioning look.

"How're you feeling Reid?" Tyler asked smiling brightly, happy to see his blonde friend finally awake.

"Not bad, thanks to the shit their pumping into my veins." Reid replied. He had never been a fan of hospitals, he hated them with a passion. "When can I get out?" Reid asked showing his impatientice with the hospital.

"Slow down! You just woke up from a week long coma! It's gonna be at least another week or two before they'll even consider realising you." Pogue said chuckling. Reid crossed his arms and pouted childishly, which Caleb thought made him look very cute and innocent. But Caleb also saw vunerability in that expression, having learned over the past few days that Reid himself was very vunerable. Caleb smiled at the thought of being able to help Reid through this ordeal. Then he remembered they wouldn't allow Reid to be on painkillers forvever and his smile turned into a smirk.

"God it's gonna be torture for us when they take you off those painkillers." Caleb teased earning a playful hit in the arm from Reid. It was then that he noticed Reid's eyeslids drooping. "You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep?" Caleb said gently sliding him back to lie on the bed and brought the sheet up to his chin. Reid's eyes slid shut but he shook his head defiantly.

"Don't want...to..." He trailed off as sleep claimed him. Caleb smiled at him softly watching him sleep, knowing deep in his heart that he and Reid would be together forever.

**A/N**: YAY! O cheesy ending but oh well. Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! X3


End file.
